La Masacre del Clan Uchiha
by Carolina15234 K.H
Summary: Casi en el pellejo de Itachi Uchiha, la noche más fatídica del universo de Naruto. "Bajo las luces de esa solitaria luna, las pupilas anegadas de Itachi hacen un recorrido de dos solitarias lágrimas. Siente el peso de todos los muertos y los vivos, el dolor de Sasuke, y los vuelve parte de sí. Lo siente con toda su alma. Y él llora, porque lo han destruido por dentro". (Completo).
Derechos reservados a los personajes de Naruto, la obra del japonés Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Editando.**

Éste fic participó en el concurso Inolvidables del Foro Camino del Fuego. Pero no gané ;( Bueno, para la próxima. Igual el grupo últimamente ha estado muy inactivo y el concurso fue decidido más por la ayuda de ArcanaMoon que por los administradores. Fue mi primer concurso pero la demora de MESES que se protagonizó te desmoraliza totalmente. Pasaron los meses y yo como: "Al carajo, que gané Dora la Exploradora o quién sea. Me esforcé demasiado en éste fic y es el más verga en estructura literaria que todos los que he hecho hasta ahora".

No mentiré, me desmoraliza más saber que no muchos lo leyeron que ni siquiera hubiera ganado el concurso T.T Pero en fin, éste fic tiene todo el respeto y toda la admiración de mi corazón. Ésta belleza realmente fue inspirada por más que lo que dice al final (sí, fueron inspiraciones, pero no conté cuánto me demoré leyendo de Edgar Allan Poe, Gabriel García Marquez (bendito sea ese orgullo colombiano en el cielo), Florencia Bonelli y tal vez pedazos de escritos de otros autores para empaparme de toda la laboriosidad, de toda aquella prosa divina y perfecta que parecían exponer en sus líneas. No soy una escitora profesional y menos una egócentrica, pero para quien busque trabajos de calidad éste fic expresa detalle y ahínco por todos sus poros.

Me siento demasiado orgullosa para no poner una nota de éste estilo a un fic que fue un dolor de cabeza, un logro que hasta a mí me provoco sentimiento, y una capacidad de hacer a Itachi Uchiha de una persona humana, un niño que maduró muy joven y cuyos ideales lo destrozaron por dentro.

Es un anime, sí, pero esa es la magia de saber qué tan duras pueden ser las cosas por las que unos pensaron con frustración en todas las injusticias y desearon que las cosas fueran de otra manera mientras observaban Naruto. Es un logro para mí esbozar todas esas sensaciones; realmente, te parte el alma. Y la verdad la línea que ahora pertenece al summary fue la que más me encantó. Sólo algo tan fuerte como un sentimiento que contiene absolutamente todo, y le viniera de repente, podría hacer que alguien tan fuerte como él llorara. Itachi es alguien bondadoso y leal, y aguantó demasiado por unos ineptos. Realmente, uno desea que Konoha no hubiera atentado contra el clan Uchiha excluyéndolos y provocándoles rencor. Yo ahí toda descompuesta pensando: "Esos hijos de su madre (Konoha) y el puto de Danzo", pero también pensando que los Uchiha fueron unos huevones por no participar en el accidente del Kyubi. Fugaku sabía las razones de ello y no desobedeció por lo menos para demostrarles lo contrario.

La masacre del Clan Uchiha te pone a pensar que algunas pendejadas de gente igual de pendeja pueden desencadenar tragedias horribles T.T Los próximos que lean éste fic, simplemente siéntanlo con todas las ganas.

* * *

0**o****o**0

"La verdadera naturaleza consiste en saber qué es apropiado, en vez de saber simplemente qué cosa es correcta o equivocada." (Anónimo)

0**o****o**0

* * *

 **La Masacre del Clan Uchiha**

¿El origen de la paz proviene de un símil de tan dolorosa tristeza?

A través de la calma tensa que dispensaba ese día negro, hay un irrefrenable lamento en la mente de un ninja. Su cabeza embrolla una lista de memorias escabrosas, recreaciones felices y amargas. Se disculpa con el receloso sentido de ética que le enrolla la bilis al estómago; su cuerpo, abatido y estragado. Parece a punto de caer en la inercia, hasta que apuña la katana con un último aliento tan pesado y tortuoso como el estado de su alma. Alimenta la lealtad y justicia que tragan todo decibelio de las risas de su hermano, los ánimos de sus padres y las palabras de su primo Shisui; y con ello, su vacilante tenacidad. La paz es la recompensa, pero se manifiesta como un acto atroz. O, en realidad, quien no conozca el inviolable secreto que lo manda a él a hacerlo, pensará indiscutiblemente que es un acto deyecto; que lo acompañará a sus anchas el resto de su existencia.

El corazón le late en una seca llama atizada por la abrasadora desdicha venidera. Ese día el aire es milimetrado, justo al límite de la monotonía; como si fuera a escurrirse la quietud entre sus dedos avispados. El más simple y burdo corte puede despedazar la historia fulgurante del legado de honor de un Clan, rasgar la superficie de la estudiada virtud de realidad presente y desencadenar la tragedia más significativa de Konoha.

La figura camuflada que siente esas y miles de sensaciones más, predominantes de ligero arrepentimiento y hasta inexcusable cobardía, tiene los labios temblorosos. Hace mucho tiempo la muerte no incide con sus manos gélidas a la coraza devastadora de impasibilidad que lo rodea. Ahora, se ha infiltrado desmenuzándolo en una inconcebible ansiedad —por ese acto fiel, y a la vez, desalmado, que aún no ha sido hecho, pero es una obligación de hacer—. Una frase magnética evoca en él con una resonancia absurda: "Todos quieren conservar su vida". Y la culpa de matar a cualquiera que añora vivir mucho más tiempo del admisible lo inundaba de desasosiego. Esclarecía en él la brutalidad de la reyerta que formaría a ser una parte negra y sórdida de su identidad en un futuro cercano y solitario. Ningún vestigio de humildad se atrevería a perturbar la soledad del mañana. Sin embargo, se había resignado a que los demás no fueran lo suficientemente competentes o insensibles para proceder junto a él en los mismos propósitos, determinantes en su búsqueda de la unificación del mundo. Si no lo hacía, nadie más lo haría. La decisión afirmativa era punzante: le hacía entender que esa misión llevaría consigo una estela mortuoria de vidas inocentes, algunos ignorantes, o demasiado jóvenes, para entender el peligro que conllevaba el hilo de una resentida y oculta venganza, una conspiración a comando del clan Uchiha. Incluso esa decisión era tardía: esa noche implicaba la realización de la misión, y no había escape para rectificarse.

La figura emblemática procuró deshacerse de sus ambiguos ánimos y la melancolía. Ya era tiempo del inicio. El hombre que lo acompañaba estaba preparado e impávido. Nada lo carcomía por dentro; es notorio cuando habla, porque tiene la dicción atemperadamente seca, sin menor respeto por las atrocidades que acaecerían, o titubeo por la promesa le ha hecho al único y presunto verdugo de esa noche. Un hombre peligroso con una voz vacía, descuartizadora de esperanzas. Sólo oírlo preguntarle cuándo iniciarían, le infunde una decepción insólita y cutre, veloz como el pensamiento, en la noción de los eventos del porvenir.

Itachi Uchiha, la figura más joven, asintió con un gesto escueto: taciturno, silencioso, insensible. Volvía a nacer en él la máscara: el invulnerable aplomo, los nervios inquebrantables. Sin cavilar, dudar, sentir, o arrepentirse. Sólo hacer. El deber y voluntad de un verdadero ninja de la Hoja.

La corrompida quietud es rota, pero la oscuridad lóbrega es inalterable. Los gritos son lejanos y aterradores. Los cuerpos confusos y desordenados caen sordamente, en el vilo de esas tinieblas agotadoras. Cada recinto y aposento es usurpado: los shojis son rasgados y las ventanas se agrietan hasta estallar en miles de fragmentos. La madera se vuelve deleznable a las fuerzas desconocidas y las peleas efímeras. Afuera, quienes intentan huir o defenderse en espacios abiertos, corren por las hendiduras que han causado las pisadas forradas de chakra y los ataques de fuego.

Luego, sólo hay silencio.

Un mutismo que se perturba desde la posición de un hombre solitario, creador de las ruinas; postrado en la cumbre del poste más alto, detrás de una acechante luna, redonda y esplendorosa, como el espejo de ese universo de pesadumbre; el ojo inexpresivo que refleja el horror. Su sombra es rígida y escurridiza, con fanales carmín —el Sharingan, en una versión más avanzada y mortífera. El Kekkei Genkai hereditario del clan Uchiha— enmarcados por la luz mortecina. Mira a un niño impetuoso encaminarse hasta su muerte, con el aspecto desesperado y el insistente movimiento errático de una persona que no sabe qué ocurre y no sabe a dónde ir.

Itachi se desvanece entre las sombras.

Después de un rato, su presencia marchita deambula por su viejo hogar, ahogado en las penumbras, y aún con ese aire de muerte que ha deteriorado sus gestos y su déspota mueca, más rígida después de haber matado a sus padres, junto a las pruebas nefastamente evidentes en su contra, su hermano Sasuke —que ha empujado las puertas, exaltado—, que lo ve a él y contempla, pasmado, los cuerpos ensangrentados de sus progenitores a sus pies, uno encima del otro; es incapaz de especular o intuir que él es el sayón de la masacre.

—¡Hermano…! ¡Papá y mamá están…! —Sasuke empalideció y apretó los ojos arrasados en lágrimas. Pronto sucumbió. Todo el ambiente lo erosionó, y un sollozo largo y trágico le hizo compañía al silencio—. ¡¿Quién haría tal cosa?!

La hoja afilada de una shuriken despedazó la tela que cubría su hombro, más sin aparente intención de matarlo. Un tipo de amenaza inesperada. Ésta vez, Sasuke, con el semblante claramente desconcertado, lo escruta con una extrañeza impecable, una inocencia desalentadora. Asustado, sus ojos se ponen lentamente vidriosos. El mal presentimiento lo apañó como un títere, en un retorcido acertijo.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano?! —Es un grito; un reclamo; una deplorable súplica.

Itachi cierra los párpados, agachando el mentón; y distendió los labios, cetrino:

—Estúpido hermano menor…

Sasuke había crecido desde bebé en su ala de protección, rodeado del más rebosante cariño. Su vínculo es certero y remordedor: son hermanos de sangre. A Itachi, repentinamente, le asaltan las dudas. La promesa que ha hecho a sus padres en su último hálito de vida; la serpiente de la compasión enredada en su corazón. Éste empezó a bombear sangre con una potencia estremecedora. La adrenalina le da una especie de sensación afectuosa y árida, tan reacia que lo apabulla el vértigo.

Le han ordenado que mate a todos. Pero Itachi se da cuenta en forma rotunda que asesinar a su hermano es una petición absurda, impermisible; un suplicio superior a sus fuerzas. Lo ama como no puede amar a nadie más. Si peligra su vida el infame remordimiento le carcomerá eternamente. Por consiguiente, sucumbe a la desobediencia, satisfaciendo los deseos de su apremiante instinto, y su resolución es tan rápida como un pestañeo. Activó las luces carmín que indujeron al niño a penetrar los recovecos de un ensueño profundo, una retrospección de lo que ha hecho. Son reminiscencias en rojo abrillantado y negro como el ébano: un macabro espectáculo dotado de espacio y tiempo ininterrumpido, una dimensión destinada al sufrimiento emocional. Dentro de él, Sasuke prorrumpe en la realidad con alaridos altisonantes y endemoniados, en un idioma de completa agonía.

Ver su martirio es casi doloroso, pero concede a la coacción un incentivo para su próxima meta. Un sendero directo, que lo convertirá en un héroe y calmará algún día su corazón: matarle en un futuro será su culminante compensación, y su mayor logro. Itachi se ha adueñado de toda responsabilidad respecto a las matanzas acontecidas. Las muertes recaen en su nombre maldecido para embozar las falacias, la confabulación detrás de la fachada. Continuar con su vida no será un esfuerzo en vano; Sasuke vivirá, se volverá fuerte, lo atravesará con una espada, regresará a la aldea orgulloso de sí mismo, y lo conferirán con muchos honores. Y jamás sabrá la verdad, porque lo destrozaría. Porque es su deber como hermano protegerlo desde que nació.

Al final de la ilusión, el niño emitió un estertor y se desplomó contra al suelo. Cuando reanuda la manera de cómo respirar, lo mira desde abajo con espanto. Sus ojos ahuecados han perdido todo vigor y mesura. La desesperación que lo corroe los ha empañado nuevamente. Se arrastró hacia atrás con una urgencia que le hiere, como una serpiente contorsionándose. Parándose, con los músculos laxos y frágiles, se escabulló con violentas bocanadas de aire, mientras corre hacia la calle con el más apresurado ahínco, y las lágrimas le mojan las sienes. Itachi aparece a varios palmos de él, frenándolo en seco. Su postura a envés, mirándole de reojo con una avidez imperativa. Entonces pronuncia, dejando las palabras grabadas en su piel, como al contacto del hierro al rojo vivo; teñidas de un tinte surrealista, una sentencia demoledora:

—Ni siquiera mereces que te mate, estúpido hermano menor. —Una burla y un insulto que prescinde de cualquier tipo de emoción. Sasuke ya no llora, sólo lo escucha, embrujado en la inclemencia de sus palabras, con un sentimiento complejo y descorazonado—. Si quieres matarme, ódiame, aborréceme, y sobrevive como puedas. —Entonces viene un reto incompleto. Una simplicidad torva, como el funcionamiento de un juego...—. Corre y aférrate a tu lastimosa vida… Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a por mí. —. Que dice: vénceme, si puedes.

Él completa el juramento, y una lumbre es encendida en el niño con alma de cántaro. El interior de Sasuke gruñe, herido, y el dolor es insoportable. La fantasiosa iniquidad se ha pegado a sus pupilas como un tatuaje imborrable. Cae torponamente al pavimento, hincado en una rodilla. Es sorprendente su habilidad para mantenerse consciente, reacio a rendirse. Un súbito ardor le pica en los ojos, pero no son más lágrimas desenfrenadas. Al abrir los largos párpados, el Sharingan inmaduro reluce en rojo salvaje y el ceño decidido.

Itachi lo mira con un destello agridulce que se disipa en las pupilas, sin embargo en su expresión no cruza la sorpresa. La reacción de su hermano es natural en un Uchiha cuando la desazón es intransigente y el peligro eminente. Y no es necesario alargar más su sufrimiento, así que decide retirarse e irse para jamás volver. Sus pies dan un enorme salto al techo.

—¡Espera!—gritó Sasuke con premura, y, recogiendo tres ejemplares de kunai desperdigados del campo, libera el chakra adecuado para saltar más alto que él y emplearlos como un lluvia veloz que Itachi detecta por el ruido, y no es capaz de esquivar, no por falta de pericia, sino por la carencia de concentración que le enserió su debilidad emocional. Se gira, desenvainando la katana. La hoja bloquea dos de ellas, abajo y arriba. La tercera y última alcanza a chocar contra el metal de su banda ninja. Ésta, al recibir el golpe, se cae.

Sasuke aterriza, demasiado agotado para intentar otro ataque. La oleada de poder desaparece y sus ojos vuelven a su naturaleza.

Itachi recoge la bandana de la Aldea de la Hoja. Cuando mira otra vez a Sasuke, respirando con esa cólera, esa desilusión transparente, pierde el enfoque. Se recuerda a sí mismo a los cuatro años, en medio de la nada, en el panorama de una mina de cadáveres.

En el recuerdo su padre se detenía a su lado y le decía:

—Recuerda bien, éste es el campo de batalla.

Esas palabras habían acariciado con la rudeza de un puñal su frágil corazón pueril. Ahora los cadáveres parecían llorar en las garras de la lluvia, tirados en cualquier sitio, destinados a convertirse en polvo. Nacer para morir, sólo porque el ninja está capacitado para dañar pero no para amar.

Su enfoque le hacía ver fuerte, más inevitablemente sintió ganas de llorar. Contempló inexpresivo los exangües rabiosos, notoriamente afligidos en el clamor de su último aliento. El valor de sus vidas había perdido significado en un mundo cruel, atestado de ambiciones egoístas y guerras innecesarias. Y sintió más que compasión por ellos, sintió piedad por sí mismo, por la realidad de conflictos que le esperaba… Y derramó un frenesí de amargas lágrimas, porque había sentido el asedio ceñirse en él; y prometió, aunque le costara la vida, arreglar el mundo Shinobi. Fue un sueño creado en retribución a los millones de muertos de todas las naciones Ninja a lo largo de los años, y una esperanza para los vivos.

El espectro del pasado vuelve a tomar forma en su mente. Su hermano llora por quienes murieron y por el monstruo que él se ha convertido. Entonces, bajo las luces de esa solitaria luna, las pupilas anegadas de Itachi hacen un recorrido de dos solitarias lágrimas. Siente el peso de todos los muertos y los vivos, el dolor de Sasuke, y los vuelve parte de sí. Los siente con toda su alma. Y él llora, porque lo han destruido por dentro.

Sasuke se desmaya.

En unos años, el hermano menor sabría que la demostración de tristeza de Itachi no había sido su imaginación. El hombre más intrépido, más honrado que conocía, había llorado porque la carga había sido demasiado grande para sus hombros. La nefasta noche caló en él tanto como en él mismo.

 **Fin**

Mis agradecimientos a las diez canciones más tristes de Naruto *-* Un remix de electro, Alkilados (?), capítulos sobre la Masacre del Clan Uchiha (contando un episodio reciente que vi en animeflv), Naruto wiki, Itachi Shinen: Libro de la Luz, por su inspiración extra en la parte del campo de batalla, por mis dedos, por mi mente sensual, por mis padres, por mis amigos... Ok, no xp

A todos los lectores, un abrazo. Chao~❤~


End file.
